galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
ISEPS Armour
The Infantry-Scale Energized Protection System Armour Suit, or simply ISEPS Armour, is a Karnasaur powered armour system designed for specialized roles requiring elite-grade armour. There are currently six variants of the ISEPS armour, each dedicated to a different role. The ISEPS armour was first conceptualized at the dawn of the Fourth Age, and each variant still remains very rare in appearance, being very expensive to produce and reserved for only HIRIOT specialists. Variants Common Features All ISEPS variants possess the following features: *Fusion battery core stored and armored heavily in the back of the suit *Radio system *Holographic heads-up display presented over the eye lenses to allow tactical information at a glance to the user (Note: Each variant has its own aesthetic style for its HUD as well as additional tactical information presented according to the variant's specialty). Common information includes: **Armour status **User status **If the user is working with other ISEPS users, the HUD can display a smaller readout for their own armour and user status **Waypoints to objectives **Threat analysis (Analysis of known weaponary on target, target neurological readings, heartbeat, and target race, as well as other factors) **Current weapon status (Munition stores and current ammo within weapon; Only for integrated weapons) *Bullet-resistent plating *Small-scale shielding system *Integrated holster system for all Sauran weaponary as well as some Senate State weapons. *Homing/Distress beacon for recovery and location *Self-destruct system ISEPS-1 The ISEPS-1 variant is dedicated to infiltratation specialists, granting it the nickname 'StealthSEPS'. The suit is entirely black and reflects very little light, making it difficult to see in low-light conditions, and utilizes a number of additional features of great value to its infiltrator users. ISEPS-1 Features *Soundproofed interior prevents breathing from being excessively audible as well as allowing audio communication over radio, so long as the user does not speak loudly into their radio system. *Sound-dampening padding on the soles of the boots reduces the sound of moving *A small arsenal of artifical intelligence matrixes allow rapid hacking of various terminals such as security and command interfaces across most known operating systems *Cutting-edge infantry stealth system repurposes shields into a cloaking field, allowing indefinite cloak so long as the shields remain powered *Armour plating is reduced and, in some areas, replaced with weaker but more flexible material *HUD is displayed with a dark blue shade and displays the current task of each active AI as well as a motion sensor to reveal hidden or otherwise unnoticed hostiles *Removable switchblades attached to each arm allow quick, silent kills ISEPS-2 ISEPS-2 is the combat engineer's choice of ISEPS, with users dubbing it the 'TechSEPS'. The suit's gold and green colour scheme suits the technological proficiency and profession of its users, as does its array of features. ISEPS-2 Features *Reduced armour plating on the hands and fingers allows for faster and more accurate usage of digits for technical work *Field fabricator can produce needed chemical compounds such as thermite *Arm plating contains compartments for tools and parts *Chest plating contains two combat drones for support as the user works *HUD is golden in colouration, and shows drone status and technical readouts of recognized machinery. *Wrists possess cutting and welding lasers which can be used as a weapon ISEPS-3 For individuals who are trained in the up-close-and-personal lifestyle of the commando, ISEPS-3, the 'EvilSEPS', is the suit of choice. The red and black colouration (the source of its nickname) is excellent for intimidation, as well as the suit's melee-focused features. ISEPS-3 Features *Increased chest plating to protect against close-range weaponary such as shotguns *Servos in leg and arm joints allow faster running and arm movements *More intimidating structural style for psychological warfare *Voice modulator makes external voice deep and intimidating while allowing radio communication to remain clear *HUD is crimson and displays weak points on recognized species and armours *Special hormonal delivery system allows the user to inject themselves with a dose of a substance similiar to adrenaline, but presents a choice of 'fight or fight' rather than 'fight or flight', allowing a small berserking effect *Wrists possess small plasma pistol structures to allow for quickshots in the midst of combat ISEPS-4 When it's a question of blasting through enemy fortifications with sheer firepower, the shock troopers of the KAF slavor for the ISEPS-4, the 'BigSEPS'. The burly armour's dark and light green scheme gives it an air of heaviness, and its features back it up well. ISEPS-4 Features *Increased plating across the entire suit *Arm servos allow heavy lifting (usually of heavy weaponary) *The shields can be refocused onto the hands, allowing for incredibly powerful and extremely lethal punches that can kill almost any known specied through sheer force and can severely damage or destroy a number of defensive structures such as barriers *HUD is dark green and identifies recognized enemy fortifications (turrets, barriers, other defensive structures) and their weak points *Shoulder-mounted missile launchers on each shoulder are available for single shots ISEPS-5 For the occasional specialist dedicated to saving as many lives on the battlefield as taking them, ISEPS-5, the 'MedSEPS', is dedicated to helping them do that. With a white and red scheme, and appropriate features, the ISEPS-5 is good for more than getting to the wounded in time. ISEPS-5 Features *Medical equipment stored in arm plating compartments *Extra supplies, such as ammo and field medication, stored in leg compartments *Emergency medical equipment integrated into the suit, including hand-based defibrilators and a chest-based oxygen mask and tank *The shield system can be expanded out from the usual parameters to form a small bubble around the user which can hold a small group. The shield is weaker this way, but is still mobile and can mean life or death for a squad in retreat *HUD is white and gives a biological readout, including vital signs and apparent damages, of targets *A wrist-mounted dart gun can deliver a lethal neurotoxin to hostile forces ISEPS-6 The final model in the series, the ISEPS-6 is a more generic, all-around model for soldier specialists, giving it the nickname of the 'GenSEPS'. Grey and black, the ISEPS-6 has no distinguishing features of its own, but is the cheapest and easiest to produce of all the ISEPS series, and is far more common for that purpose. In its own right, it stands proudly with the other ISEPS as something any soldier would want to have, a morale booster for any friendlies, and something to fear on the battlefield. ISEPS-6 Features *Grey HUD which can be zoomed in for observation *A field fabricator can produce additional ammo provided it has the base components *A wrist-mounted knife exists, usable for melee or other applications Category:Karnasaurs Category:Karnasaur technology Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee